


All mine

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto Yuuki wants to fuck Akihiko. That simple.Also Akihiko’s club of fangirls makes Yuuki mad
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Sanada Akihiko/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 12





	All mine

**Author's Note:**

> lmao crack

Akihiko woke up to a gentle knocking on his door. He sat up in bed, and shook his head. 

Oh Yuki. 

“Aki… It’s me.” Makoto whispered. 

He walked over to the door, and looked down at himself. He was wearing a ratty tank top and boxer briefs, and suddenly he got a very very interesting idea. He pulled his tank top off and threw the door open. 

Makoto was wearing blue sweatpants and a white tank top, both of which hung loose around his skinny body. His hair was even shaggy than it was when they met. When he saw Akihiko his face burned a deep dark red, and Akihiko welcomed him in. 

The blue haired boy threw his arms around Akihiko and leaned up. 

“Aki…. you look… really good…” Makoto whispered. “Those stupid girls who follow you at school, imagine if they saw you with me like this.” He pulled away from Akihiko’s ear and frowned. 

“What’s wrong Mako?” 

Makoto giggled, and then pulled Akihiko in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against the other boy’s, and began to lick and fight him for dominance. He slipped his tongue into Akihiko’s mouth, and when Akihiko groaned, Makoto decided to make his move. 

He placed both hands on Akihiko’s chest and pushed him down on the bed. Then he climbed into Akihiko’s lap, and at the feeling of Akihiko’s cock pressing into his ass, he begins to wiggle his ass, laughing to himself while Akihiko began to groan. 

Makoto leaned down, and began to kiss and bite at Akihiko’s neck. “You are mine, all fucking mine Aki.” Akihiko reached for Makoto’s ass, and as he began to squeeze it, Makoto began whimpering and grinding against Akihiko. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good Aki, so good!” Makoto whispered in his ear. He got down on his knees and began to kiss and bite at the bigger man’s thighs, teasing him. 

Akihiko’s cock had been pressing against his boxers for so long that it began to ache. He was getting tired of Makoto teasing him, he wanted to take control and absolutely wreck him. 

Akihiko frowned and the small boy and grabbed his hair, pulled him up to face him. “You’re going to be a good boy and suck my cock before I get angry.”

Makoto knew exactly where this was going. He grabbed the bigger boy’s boxers and peeled them off, and with one swift movement of his body, he took Akihiko’s cock all the way into his mouth, using his hand to massage Akihiko’s balls. He reached behind himself with his other hand and began to massage his hole, already slick and wet with lube. 

Akihiko’s cock began to leak salty pre-cum, and Makoto savored every drop. Akihiko’s cock was his kryptonite, mainly because it was big and aesthetically pleasing, but also because watching Akihiko go crazy while he sucked him off… 

Needless to say, it was his favorite past time. 

Akihiko grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted him up to face him. “Are you ready to ride me baby?”

Makoto stood up and pulled his shirt off, and then his sweatpants, only to walk forward and sit on Akihiko’s lap, grinding his bare ass against Akihiko’s throbbing cock. 

“No underwear baby? That’s pretty hot.” Akihiko teased. Makoto blushed. “Can you be good for me?”

Makoto nodded. “Y-Yeah Daddy… I’ll be so good for you!”

The moment Makoto stopped talking, Akihiko lined his cock up against Makoto’s hole, and when Makoto whimpered, he began to thrust upwards until he bottomed out. 

Makoto’s quiet whimpers because a chorus of louder moans, and as Akihiko began pinching the smaller boy’s nipples. his eyes began watering. 

“Aki… Daddy… I’m so close!” Makoto cried out as Akihiko began to nip and suck at his neck. 

Normally Akihiko would want to last longer, but considering all the foreplay and teasing….

Fuck it I’m halfway home. 

Akihiko kept a firm grasp on Makoto’s hips and laid him on his belly, and began to thrust as hard as he could, angling himself to hit the spot that drove Makoto wild. Then he reached around and began to jerk Makoto off. 

Makoto cried out, and Akihiko decided to begin praising him. 

“You’re so beautiful. So pretty. My perfect boy, I love you so much. Fuck you’re so tight. I’m close. Cum for me baby. Cum!”

Makoto cried out and continued spasming, and as he came on Akihiko’s bed, Akihiko broke as Makoto tightened around him. He pushed himself in one last time and bottomed out, pumping the love of his life full of his cum. 

He stayed inside Makoto, and continued kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Makoto flipped over and they stayed like that, naked, intertwined, kissing each other, loving each other. 

“Uh… Aki…”

Akihiko looked down at the blue haired boy. “What’s up baby?”

“We’re covered in hickeys.” Makoto blushed. 

Akihiko shrugged. “If you’re okay with everyone knowing you’re mine, so am I.”

Makoto giggled, and then nodded. “Those girls who fangirl over you are gonna be pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave thoughts


End file.
